ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel
1= |-| 2= Appearance He has a basic Showa style red and silver design similar to Ultraman, Zoffy and Jack and has no extra body features or devices to help him in combat. History Early life Since his youth he has trained very hard to hopefully one day join the Space Garrison. However, he could not keep up with Taro's method of training at the Ultra Colliseum. One day Taro secretly saw him training on his own on another planet and saw his hidden talent and more importantly his determination. Taro discussed with his Father to let Zoffy train the rookie instead and the request was approved. Ever since then his skills improved drastically and managed to join the Space Garrison. Ultraman Axel: The Series After getting abducted by Alien Dull in Ultraman Theatre Special: Great invasion on M78!, he was sent to an alternate Earth where has has to fight monsters and live up to the moral code and expectations of his predecessors in a world that doesn't want him around... At the end of the series he is brought back home by Ultraman Zero, but he never told his story and prefers to keep it to himself. Project D: Worlds Collide In this crossover special, Ultraman Axel along with Ultraman Card were tasked by Father of Ultra to patrol the Earth due to mysterious happenings. He joined the other Ultras of that world in a battle against the darkness. Ultra Fan Versus Zen Seibertron Teikoku Axel, or an alternate version of himself, helped the other Ultras in the war against Zen Seibertron Teikoku in which he worked with Ultrawoman Six helped fend off the Space Pirate Geisters, where he faced off and defeated Captain Shark. Ultraman Odyssey Long ago, he and the Great Ultra Heroes sealed away The Darkness Bringer into the prison in the Temple Of Legends. He is one of the first Ultras that Ultraman Kynigos meets, and consensually gives his powers to the Ultra Hero Brace. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! An alternate X-0 from Ultraman Chosen One's world was sent as backup against Kumasaga. Series Ultraman Axel returns, having been sent to find the Item. Personality Initially he is quite calm and level headed even though he's just a rookie without much experience, and always believes in himself. However during his series he gets confused by the culture of humans which are nothing like the Ultra Brothers describe and starts to become unsure of himself and the way of Ultras but by the end he becomes a firm Ultra Hero who upholds the moral code of Ultras no matter what. He cares for others, sometimes excessively. In Series, he is shown to be much more serious and stoic, probably due to his previous experiences. However, he still cares for humans. Profile * Human Form: Kenichi * Transformation Item: Axel Capsule * Time limit: 3 minutes * Height: 40 m * Weight: 40000 tons * Age: 6200 years (Debut), 7500 (Series) * Home World: M78 * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Jump Height: 500 m * Running Speed: 400 km/h * Swim Speed: 100 km/h * Strength: Can lift at least 100000 tons * Relationships: Zoffy (mentor), Ultraman Taro (former mentor), Ultraman 80 (childhood teacher) Body Features *Eyes: Like all Ultra eyes, these can see far away *Colour timer: A basic colour timer. Its beeping sounds are similar to Ultraman's. *Ultra Armour: The skin that all Ultras have. It gives them resistance to heat, beams, explosions, etc. Techniques *Slash Ray: Same as Ultraman's. *Ultra Slash: Same as Ultraman's. *Axilium Ray: His + style ray used as a finisher. **Mega Axilium Ray: Axel's most powerful finisher. *Axilium Shot: His L style ray. *Ultra Fogging: Axel can spray mist from his hand when put in a position similar to Jack's Ultra Shot. *Axel Blade: A smaller cutting beam than the Ultra Slash that is normally performed while jumping. *Telekinesis: Axel can use telekinesis to push or pull objects as large as monsters. **Psychic blast: Using his mental abilities, Axel can exert a great blast on the opponent. *Axel Bomber: Axel can conjure a small ball of light that can explode with missle strength. *Punch Ray: Axel can shoot a beam of average strength from his fist. *Axel Grenade: Axel can charge up an energy bomb that surrounds its target before blowing it up from the inside. *Axel Buster: A sphere of pure energy that can defeat enemies in one shot. *Axilium Stream: Axel fires a stream of energy from both his hands pointed forward. *Golden Light Burst: A golden beam. *Ultra Barrier: Axel can erect a barrier wall in front of him to block oncoming attacks. *Ultra Reflect: Axel can reflect beams and energy missiles back to the enemy. *Revival Ray: Axel can send portions of his energy to other Ultras to revive them. *Ultra Sign: An Ultra Sign. Fighting Style Like a typical Showa-universe Ultra, Axel beats down the opponents until they are weakened enough for him to be able to kill them with a finisher. He is capable of improvising many new techniques while in battle so that he can get the upper hand. Transformation His human host or form simply holds the Axel Capsule and presses the button. Ultra Fan RPG/Cyber Ultra Although Axel has low Endurance, he has high energy and good Flight Speed and has several useful abilities. Stats *Health: 2400 *Energy: 1800 *Strength: 1100 *Endurance: 1000 *Speed: 1100 *Flight Speed: 1450 RPG Abilities *1 Charge **Revival Ray: Heals 10% of the target or user's total Health. **Light Grenade: Deals 300 damage **Telekinesis: Forces a flying enemy to the ground and vice versa. Deals 200 damage if the opponent is forced to land *2 Charge **Psycic Blast: Takes away 2 Charges from the target and deals 300 damage **Axel Blade: Deals 900 damage *3 Charge **Axilium Ray: Deals 1200 damage *4 Charge **Golden Light Burst: Can hit all enemy targets, though the total damage adds up to 2000 **Axilium Shot: Does 2000 damage Trivia * He is one of the few Main Ultras on the wiki to not have any type change, mode change, powerups, version up, gadgets or extra body parts (like Sluggers, Ultra Horns, Beam Lamps, Protectors/Solar Panels, etc), making him one of the "weakest" main Ultras here. * Axel is not meant to achieve any kind of godliness, Super Ultra status or even a golden/glitter form. * His name was suggested by HoshinoKaabi. Thanks! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cyber Ultra Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that)